1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to organic chemical synthesis and, more particularly, to processes involving aromatic compounds.
2. Art Background
Conductive carbon compositions such as graphite play an extremely important role in industrial products and processes. Because of its significant mechanical and electrical properties, graphite is extensively utilized. For this reason, research on the production of graphite, or compounds with the electrical or mechanical properties of graphite, has been intensive. For example, a plethora of organic compounds has been pyrolyzed in an attempt to produce carbon compositions with useful properties, e.g., high conductivity. (See E. Fitzer et al, The Chemistry and Physics of Carbon, 7, 237 (1971) for a review of this work.)
The interest in electrical properties such as found in graphite has also spurred research concerning organic conductors. These organic compounds conduct through an ionic crystal composed of organic anions and cations. Organic conductors such as tetrathiafulvalenium-tetracyanoquinodimethanide have shown promising conductivities, i.e., conductivities approaching 10.sup.3 ohm.sup.-1 cm.sup.-1.